<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the doctor's issue by redakara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265868">the doctor's issue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redakara/pseuds/redakara'>redakara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Rated teen for swearing, because it's matsuda what do you expect, matsuda's ahoge is flatter than mukuro's chest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redakara/pseuds/redakara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kamukura finds amusement in the small things, like boats, apple-picking, watching water boil, and...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru &amp; Matsuda Yasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the doctor's issue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this for a secret santa event in the komahina cult, which you can join here! -&gt; https://discord.gg/X9KQGx9</p>
<p>this was my gift for code :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the weird sort of friendship that somehow worked. Like the kind of kids who would never cross paths in any way but their parents were close when they were young, and it stuck. Of course, it wasn’t even remotely close to that sort of situation, but it still felt like that sort of typical, easygoing sort of thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their relationship was more akin to doctor-patient though. After all, the only reason this man </span>
  <em>
    <span>existed </span>
  </em>
  <span>was because of Matsuda’s own neurology work. And sure, Kamukura was annoying as fuck sometimes and didn’t seem to give more than two shits about his so called “friend’s” welbeing, but it worked out. Sometimes. Kamukura was currently pounding on his head just a little too hard for comfort, trying to flatten out his ahoge. It had been maybe a little funny for the first couple minutes. And Kamukura found amusement in the stupidest of things. He had expressed thinking even the end of the world was predictable, but was excited by boats and apple picking and stupid shit like hitting his “friend’s” head until a small bump formed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!” Matsuda finally snapped, spinning one hundred and eighty degrees in his swivel chair. The comedic value in Kamukura dejectedly hanging his hand in the same place Matsuda’s head had been almost forced Matsuda to laugh, even though he hardly laughed genuinely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have not been the same since I lost my ahoge, Matsuda.” He stated simply, walking around to the other side of the chair and continuing to hit Matsuda’s ahoge, but with more care to make sure it didn’t hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matsuda sighed and let it go. He always let it go when it was this stupid, ugly bitch for whatever reason. And maybe one day, they might be able to understand each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamukura tugged particularly hard on Matsuda’s ahoge, making him inadvertently let out a string of various obscenities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or not.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>press f for matsuda's ahoge</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>